Crime and Punishment
by Kaline Reine
Summary: The first prize fic for the contest, done by request. Zetsu saves Maru from Kabuto and Hidan hears something naughty so Jashin comes to relieve him! What will happen? ZetsuXOC, and later JashinXHidan. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Crime and Punishment  
Story # 0153  
by Kaline Reine****  
**  
A certain brunette girl with her hair up in pigtails was rushing through the forest. She was going somewhere that she was never supposed to go. She'd told the other Akatsuki members that she was going to the store. And she was _also_ going there. But first she had a stop to make.

This fic was written for Maru-sha, as a prize for winning first place in my contest! ^_^ Congrats!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or settings. Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Maru, she belongs to Maru-sha.

WARNINGS: This story contains sex, attempted rape, actual rape, yaoi, hentai, and other things you may not like. As usual, it's pretty graphic so beware! You have been warned. -.- Main pairings are slight ZetsuXMaru and then JashinXHidan. ^_^

Chapter 1:

"Maru-chan..." The snake Sannin greeted her with a sinister smile. "You have the photos we bargained for, I trust?"

"You mean the ones you forced me to get? Here," She threw them on the table.

Orochimaru's associate was leering at her again. Oh yes, Maru remembered him. The man she had been betrothed to at one point. She saw the way he looked at her. She felt his eyes on her, as if they were burning her... It made her feel uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do.

The raven-haired man in the photos seemed to stare at her accusingly. She'd felt really bad about taking photos of Itachi in the shower. But she had no other choice.

"You can go," Her father told her. "I want more pictures, next time. This isn't nearly enough."

Kabuto looked at the girl with pity. She had tried...

"Yes, father..."

_'I'm never good enough for him... Stupid snake!'  
_  
Maru slowly turned to leave. Kabuto almost stopped her, but he restrained himself. This was none of his business. He couldn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She'd had a long day, but Maru had went back to the Akatsuki base, and gone to sleep in her room. She was happy they had finally decided to give her her very own room.

_'Took them long enough!'_ Inner Maru whined.

"Shut up..."

She didn't feel like arguing with her inner self right now. She'd had a tiring mission, and then there was the secret mission to give her father those pictures of Itachi. Laying down, she began to doze off. She'd already said goodnight to everyone, including Zetsu. She blushed when she thought of him. Everything was at peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late, and someone was lurking around the Akatsuki lair. Most of the members were either asleep, or out on a mission. A man silently slipped through the halls.

Kabuto needed her. He was smitten. He had always been smitten with her. But right now... His body was hungry for her. They had a relationship, a long time ago. Nothing ever became of it, since Maru had refused him. Maybe she refused him one time too many...

Maru groaned when she felt someone's wait on top of her. The girl's eyes shot open in distress.

"What's going on?"

The person was licking her neck, biting her in places too. Judging from the erection digging into her thigh, she would guess that the person was male. Quickly, she assessed the situation and decided she had to get away!

The first thought that came to her was that this was Hidan, on top of her. But somehow, they felt too lean to be Hidan. The Jashinist had a much wider, heavier, more muscular frame. And she knew it wasn't Zetsu... The guy had no leaves, and when she squinted, it looked like he was mostly just one color. Maru wasn't sure she would complain if it_ was_ Zetsu. They were really starting to like each other. But she pushed that thought aside for now.

"Get off me!" Maru screamed. "What are you doing?!"

He moaned loudly, nibbling on her ear. This was starting to have some unwanted effects on her body.

That voice... She recognized it! "...Kabuto-san?"

"Shhh..." He whispered, taking her mouth in a heated kiss. He was forceful and passionate. Not at all how she remembered him. He used to be so cold to her. And not only that, he was a bit of a geek. "You're mine."

"Like hell I am!" She punched him, but it didn't do any good.

Struggling, Maru shuffled blindly toward the edge of the bed. She knew what he wanted, that was clear now. And now that she had confirmed who it was, she was horrified! The sound of fabric rustling and people struggling was all that could be heard in the deep darkness of the room. Strange shadows cast on the wall from their fighting forms.

Reaching a hand into her pants, Kabuto unbuttoned them to get to his prize. He would have her. He took off his glasses, so she wouldn't break them with her struggling. Maru was pinned under his body weight, as he placed them calmly on the dresser. He caressed her breasts through her shirt, before cutting it from her body using a kunai.

She was almost too embarassed to cry for help. The writer knew it would only make the angry Medic Nin on top of her even angrier, but she didn't care! It was better than being raped! Panicking, she inhaled a deep breath to call for help.

"Don't," His strict voice warned. "If you scream, I'll cut your vocal chords using medical chakra. You know I can do it, Maru-chan. Don't tempt me..."

Maru began flailing in panic. The poor girl didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream; to cry out for help!

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her. She closed her eyes and winced, thinking Kabuto was going to take off his clothes too. But instead, she saw that someone had pulled him off of her. A strange creature with big green leaves growing from it's shoulders, colored in black and white. Yellow eyes glistened in the dim lighting. But this didn't make her afraid... It made Maru happy. She was flooded with relief.

"Zetsu-kun!" She cried happily. "You saved me!"

_"What are you doing in here?"_ The Akatsuki member asked Kabuto. He had restrained him using his vines.

When Kabuto didn't answer, Zetsu looked Maru over carefully. The poor girl was shaking. She seemed traumatized. Her clothes had been torn off, and thrown across the room, in pieces. It was obvious that he had attacked her.

"So you think it's okay to force yourself on someone?" The light half asked the bound man, as Zetsu continued to wrap the vines around him. Kabuto's hand her being secured behind his back, and his legs tied together too.

The dark half spoke up next. _"How would you like it if someone did that to you?"_ He paused, waiting for an answer, but got none.

"I don't think you would like it at all..." It was the light side's turn. "Why did you do this to her?"

Kabuto just looked at Maru's shaking form, as she sat on the bed, clutching the covers to hold them against her. She didn't want anyone looking at her naked body. He felt no remorse for what he did; none at all.

_"He doesn't even feel bad!"_ Zetsu's dark side remarked. _"Bastard... I'll show him what a real man can do!"  
_  
"A real man would never force himself on a lady," Zetsu bent over the bed, leaving the angry Sound Ninja tied up, and kneeling on the floor. His lips met Maru's, kissing her very softly to show his affection. "You should only do things they want you to do. And there's no need to be rough."

_"Unless the girl wants you to be rough,"_ The dark side smirked, thinking dirty thoughts. _"Now you'll have to suffer, and watch as I have what you've always craved..."  
_  
Kabuto whimpered at the thought. Was he really going to do that? Would he make good on his threat? And more importantly, would Maru even let him? From the Medic Nin's point of view, the man was a monster. How could she let him touch her?

"Zetsu-kun..." Maru breathed, when he moved onto the bed with her.

He silenced her with his lips. Both sides came together, to work as one, moving sweetly against her mouth. Her eyes closed, and she blushed rapidly. He could sense that her pulse had increased, and that made him smile into the kiss. He wanted her. He had wanted her for a long time, and here was the perfect chance. He had to save her from this idiot who was going to do those awful things to her.

He looked deep into her eyes, and he could sense the pain she was in. Maru was trembling.

"Don't be scared..."_ "We need to teach him a lesson..."  
_  
Strong hips bucked against hers, and she moaned. Maru tried to hold it back, but she couldn't help it. Pulling together all her strength and willpower, she pushed him away with determination.

"No," She protested. "Doing this for revenge isn't right."

"It isn't," He whispered hotly in her ear.

Zetsu made his move, then. Maru had put her arms around him, to brace herself. She felt like... Almost like she was being attacked. But she felt all warm and tingly at the same time. This was a nice feeling.

She kissed him back then, lost in the moment. They hadn't been officially dating but everyone knew that they had some sort of relationship between them. And Zetsu had come here to protect her; to show her that he cared; to claim what was rightfully his, and no one else's. Maru felt different with him, when they talked. And she felt different here when he held her in his arms, and kissed her. Things were special with this man. He was someone she could trust, beyond a doubt.

Her mind clearing, she decided that maybe it was worth it to see the pained and horrified look on Kabuto's face. Slowly, her fingers danced across smooth, soft skin. Like tow kindred souls, they danced, their tongues entwining to do a dance of their own.

"Maru-chan..." He moaned wantonly. "Please... Let me have you... I need you."

"Zetsu-kun. You can stop asking me now," Her eyes gazed up at him sleepily, but with another emotion hidden in them as well. "I... I want you too..."

Maru blushed then, the light dusting of crimson covering her features beautifully. Zetsu stared at her, he was hypnotized; transfixed. Tracing his fingers along her cheek, they trailed down her neck and sides, until they had pulled the blanket aside, revealing her to his gaze.

She gasped, and tried to pull them back over herself, but Zetsu held them away from her. "I want to look at you... You have nothing to be ashamed of, koi."

She trusted him. Zetsu was moving his body closer to hers again, getting lost in the rhythm of their smooth movements together. He was being so nice to her, it was impossible for Maru to say no. She couldn't turn him down like this! It was so hard for her…

"Mhmm…." Zetsu felt the warmth of her body, as he kissed her all over. Every place his mouth met, he kissed.

Moving his way down her body, he kissed her neck, then her collarbone and chest. Moving down, he took a nipple between his lips and sucked it a little. This made Maru moan loudly, and she felt even more embarrassed when she remembered that Kabuto was in the room. He was a man that she had never meant to see her this way. She didn't want to intimate with him! But she was just glad Zetsu had come in when he had.

The sweet heat building up between her thighs was maddening, and making her ache with lust. She wanted him now, and that was clear.

All was quiet, except for the sound of the two lovers, moving together on the bed. Kabuto was struggling to be set free from his bonds, but it didn't work. Zetsu's vines had been reinforced with strong chakra and they were unbreakable.

Zetsu moved off of Maru for a minute. He picked up Kabuto's glasses from the table, and put them on his annoying bratty face. _"You be good, and sit there, and watch us. I want you to see everything. And if you don't make a nuisance of yourself, I might not eat you as a midnight snack when I'm done!" _

"…Sorry about that, Maru-chan," The light side smiled charmingly at her, making her giggle. She was starting to not be so shy anymore, and that was good. "Now, where were we?"

She was laying there, looking up at him like he was some kind of god. Zetsu gently kissed her again, to get back in the mood. Kabuto was fighting again, but it only made them both laugh.

Maru gasped when she felt his fingers slide inside her. It was such an intense feeling, and she moved to quickly pull his hands away from her womanhood. But that didn't work. In fact, it encouraged him. She felt vines tying themselves around her wrists, and ankles, holding her down. It would have scared her, but she knew he was only being playful. Besides, it was pretty kinky.

She moaned the next time he touched the sensitive area between her thighs. Hurriedly, Zetsu shed his clothes, revealing his pulsing, hard member to her. She sighed in ecstasy, and moved one of her hands. She wanted to touch it. The vines had enough give for her to reach him, for now.

"What are you trying to do?" He hissed between clenched teeth, when she grasped it. He tightened the vines, and pulled her hand back over her head, with the other one._ "Make me cum before you? I see your little game."_ Both halves chuckled.

_'This is so much fun!'_ Inner Maru suddenly cried. _'Give him what he wants already, baka!'_

"Hehe, I heard that."

"Oh, she will, before this is over… Believe me."

Maru felt another pleasant kiss brush her lips. And while that was nice, she had had enough of being teased! "Oh Zetsu-kun… Please… I'm ready!"

_"She's giving in this quickly?" _His darker half remarked.

"Don't question a good thing," The light half reached over and smacked his counterpart. "Of course she wants us… We're the man!"

He wasted no time in sliding into her slippery, wet folds. His cock pulsed deep inside her, and Maru let out a yelp. He was really big.

Kabuto's eyes were wide, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Was she really letting him to do that to her? Willingly?

"Ah! Zetsu-kun!" She panted.

Setting a nice slow pace to start, Zetsu began thrusting his hips rhythmically into her. The girl beneath him writhed, trying to free herself from her binds as well. This was really embarrassing. But as she felt the intense pleasure warming her all way, making her melt into his touch, she forgot all about Kabuto being in the room. It was just the two of them, Maru and Zetsu, in their own little world. Nothing else could ever feel as good as this. And knowing she was getting revenge on someone who had wronged her just made it all the better.

"Maru-chan… Nnngh, you're so tight… And hot."

Zetsu groaned, and began to move faster. He was trying not to hurt her in the process, but he had to have this; he needed it. He picked up the pace, frantically shoving his huge member into her moist cavern. Maru screamed, and her muscles clenched. He could tell she was close already, and so was he.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, soothing her with an open-mouthed kiss. It had such force, such passion behind it. Maru was stunned.

"Oh please, go faster Zetsu-sama!" She cried.

He was more than happy to please her. Yet teasing was also fun. Zetsu built up to a frantic pace, and then finally slow down, making her whine and beg. It was too much fun! The look on her face encouraged him. It felt so deliciously good to finally be doing this with her, after such a long wait. He would never let anyone hurt her.

"Mmmmmmmm~! Oh FUCK!" The girl screamed.

It was a shock to everyone. Maru saw white as she came, and was followed soon after by her love. He flooded her with his thick, creamy, green juices. They screamed each other's name at the same time.

Kabuto had to look away. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Maru was clinging onto Zetsu now. His vines had gone slack around her wrists now, and he laid next to her and held her close.

_'That was amazing!'_ Inner Maru cried.

_"Yes, it was… We have to do it again, every night from now on!"_ Of course this was from the dark half.

Maru was blushing at her Inner Self's bold words. "I'm sorry, Zetsu-kun…"

"Don't worry about it, Koi. I love you."

She smiled at his confession. It was no secret the two had a strong bond.  
_  
'She loves you too!' _Inside, she was jumping for joy.

"I love you too…" The real Maru muttered.

She sighed in happiness when he held her close to him. The two snuggled for a long time, before Zetsu finally got up.

"I'm starving…" He remarked, eyeing the Sound Ninja on the floor with distaste.

_"He probably tastes disgusting, but he'll do."_

With each step he took, Kabuto became even more fearful. Zetsu stood, and put his Akatsuki cloak on again. Maru just lay in bed with the covers wrapped snugly around her, trusting that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Her sweetie would protect her.

"No, get away!" Kabuto began struggling again. He was already really tired. "Don't come near me, you monster!"

_"Fuck you,"_ Zetsu bent to look deep into his eyes. Even his light half didn't like this man. And that was saying something.

"I'd suggest you leave now," The light side remarked. "Before I do decide to make good on my threat, and eat you alive. I've been known to do that, you know."

Maru giggled when Zetsu untied Kabuto, only for the Sound Nin to scramble away hastily. He made a beeline for the door, and ran out the way he had come in. The two were laughing so much, but they were still tired too. Zetsu was much too tired to chase after him, so he just lay in bed with Maru again. The two talked about it for a while, before losing the battle against sleep. They felt safe and warm in each other's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The worst part about his ordeal was that Kabuto suffered from it later. He hadn't run because he was scared of Zetsu. He could have fought him, under normal circumstances. Or at least he would have tried.

But he had a hard on. That's right, Kabuto had never seen a couple in action before. And it made him lust after her more than ever. But he knew now, once and for all, that Maru was spoken for. There was literally no chance of him ever having her in that way. But that still left him with his problem to deal with. He didn't know what to do, so he'd hurried back to the Sound base to deal with his erection.

He ran into something warm.

"Well, well… What have we here?" Orochimaru hissed. "Need some help with that, Kabuto-san?"

"I– I… No!"

He tried to run, but the stronger man had a firm grip on his arm already. "You're not going anywhere. Come with me…"

"Nooooooo!" He cried, as he was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the snake's lair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan was in agony. He heard her screams, then her moans. He could hear every time the plant man thrust into her. Every time, the bed hit the wall and there was loud squeaking. Hidan wasn't stupid; he knew what they were doing!

_'And I want it!!!' _He mentally whined. _'The only pretty girl I've seen in Akatsuki since I joined is getting fucked by someone, and I want in!!! Damn it!'_

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!" He growled out in frustration.

A desperate hand clasped his erection. He touched himself, wishing he had someone else there to relieve him. He was tired of being alone. He could feel himself getting harder, having to listen to Maru's moans.

A cloaked figure made it's way toward him in the darkness of his room. He had a lamp lit, so he could see who it is. He wasn't familiar. He felt familiar. Hidan felt like he should know this strange man. But he didn't recognize his face. Just the feeling he got... It was rush of adrenaline, just like when-

"No..." He gasped with disbelief. "Y-you can't be..."

"Jashin, at your service."

He was tall... About the same height as Hidan. He had spiked black hair that hung in long tendrils around his face, and the strangest colored eyes. His clothing was a little odd, too. This man wore a furry black cloak and his clothes under it were rather... revealing? What was he doing?

Before Hidan knew what happened, the man was climbing on top of him, pressing him back into the bed. He tried to push the other man off of him, and when he did, it made Jashin's hips press into his. They were both hard.

"No!" Hidan yelled! "Absolutely fucking not! I'm not gay! Get the fuck off me, man!"

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you."

Hidan knew that was a lie. He now was certain he knew what this man wanted from him. He was hard too. Oh shit, this was not good!

Jashin pressed against him more firmly this time, deciding it was a good idea. He laughed evilly, and grabbed Hidan's thick gray hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their lips met, and Hidan still tried to push him away. But when his tongue reached the lips of that heavenly mouth, all hell broke loose.

_'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm NOT GAY!!!' _Hidan repeated the mantra over and over in his head. Jashin stroked his cock through his pants. "Oh my god, I'm gay…" He moaned.

"I know you are… I've been watching you, Hidan-san. And I know you've never been with a woman. Not for all these long years."

"But that's… That's one of your commandments!" He protested. "That we can't be with women!"

Jashin cocked his head to the side, studying him for a moment. "You were about to break it. All over that silly little girl." He was right in his face now, preparing for another kiss that Hidan didn't plan on letting him have.

The Jashinist gave a hard shove, pushing Jashin onto the floor. Sure, the guy was a god… But Hidan had every right to refuse him if he wanted to. It was_ his_ body.

But when the slightly taller man fell on the floor, looking so vulnerable, Hidan had an idea. An evil one. He hadn't spent all these years following Jashin-sama for nothing. Quickly, he shoved the man onto the carpet. Taking the advantage, he climbed on top of Jashin, intent on doing the same thing to him that he'd just had to suffer through. Teasing him, Hidan ran a hand over Jashin's boner. He yanked down the tight, sexy pants and helped himself. Sex with a man was better than no sex at all!

An enormous but gorgeous cock greeted him, and he hadn't realized how much he wanted this until now. Hidan felt that familiar burn of arousal deep within his groin. And he stroked the offering in front of him with a practiced ease. It wasn't that different from when he was doing it to himself. Yet at the same time, it was very different. He loved the feel of the silken steel appendage in his hands, knowing he could do whatever he wanted to it. Jashin's manhood was his… for the time being.

"Ohhhhhh… Hidan…. Ahh!" The lustful moaning was music to his ears.

Jashin could not believe the man had taken charge this quickly. He was stunned. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. Maybe he'd pushed his loyal follower just a tiny bit too far this time.

He tossed his head back with a deep groan, as he felt Hidan's lips grace the tip of his dick. He thrust into the waiting mouth, and it was so warm and good…. Hidan moaned around him, and it made him want to cum. He was enjoying this, taking it as a sign of submission on Hidan's part. But he was wrong.

In a minute, the younger man had pulled off both their pants, leaving the two bishies in nothing but their own skin. Neither had been wearing shirts.

Jashin found himself being flipped over roughly, and his ass was being caressed by the crazed man. He'd witnessed Hidan going into curse mode many times. But even that could never compare to this! He tried to fight him off.

"If you think you're going to be Seme, you're wrong."

He said it so calmly, as if it were simply a fact, and there was no room for argument at all. But Hidan knew better. He could sense the slight uneasiness of his master, as those words left his pale lips.

So gently, he kissed the skin of Jashin's back. Lower and lower the fluttering kisses went. Until finally, he had reached his goal. Spreading the tempting cheeks apart, Hidan licked along the forbidden crevice delicately. He was literally kissing his god's ass. But he didn't care. All logic flew out the window, when he heard that long awaited moan from the man beneath him.

"Sounds like you're fucking enjoying yourself," He taunted.

Jashin just put up with it. He would let Hidan do this… for now. But he wouldn't let him take him when it was time. He'd never had another man's cock in his ass, and he didn't plan on it either. No, but licking it was okay. It was fine too, when Hidan inserted a finger.

"Nnnngh…" Jashin groaned. "Hidan…" He was panting hard now.

He was starting to wonder what it would be like to have Hidan inside of him. It might feel good, if him touching him that way felt good. Right?

"Get ready," Hidan slicked himself up, and slammed in, not even giving the Uke any chance of escape.

"You can be brutal, when you want to be, Hidan-san…"

"I learned from the best."

That made Jashin smirk. Of course he was referring to him. Who else would it be?

He winded in pain when he was filled. Unlike Hidan, Jashin did not pain. That was why he had never liked being Uke. But it felt good when the long shaft rubbed over his prostate like that. It was so good, but so wrong… but so good!

"SO good! Ohhhhh! Hidan, more…"

And Hidan gave it to him. He was pretty big too, so it was starting to hurt Jashin. He didn't show it. His face was stoic and passive, but on the inside he was wincing. It felt good sometimes, but it was becoming painful. Hidan was so close, he was almost ready to cum, when the tight warm heat that had been encasing his steely length went away.

"Hey!!!" He yelled. "Get your ass back over here!"

Jashin just smiled at him, and disappeared. Hidan thought maybe he had freaked the god out, and he left. But when he sensed a presence behind him, he knew he was wrong. Jashin pushed him onto the bed, so that his upper half was bent over the mattress, and his lower half was exposed. Jashin than moved to sit on the bed in front of him.

"I'd suggest you suck, Hidan. It'll make it easier that way."

"Damn you…" The Jashinist growled, but did as he was told anyway.

Jashin moaned at the soft, warm flesh encasing his arousal over and over again. It felt so nice… He wondered why he'd never thought to do this before.

_'I guess I didn't realize how lonely he was…' _He thought.

But he said something else. "Just keep sucking, pretty boy. Nice and slow… Mhmmm, yeeaaahhhhh… Just like that! Uh!"

Once his task was finished, Jashin forced Hidan down on the bed. He pressed his upper body into the mattress, and moved behind him quickly. He was inside the tight heat in a flash, ripping Hidan's inside just a little. It was the hottest thing he'd ever felt. And even as a god, he'd never felt this powerful before. When Hidan screamed, that was the ultimate moment for him.

"Your place will always be beneath me," He breathed into Hidan's ear huskily.

It made the Uke whine and writhe and moan. Jashin had hit his sweet spot on the first try. This felt undeniably good. He knew he should have just let his master take him in the first place. But Hidan had been drunk on power at the time.

He was now content to allow himself to be swept gently away by the slow, testing thrusts of Jashin. The mighty man could have pounded into Hidan, he could have slammed his tight little ass for all he was worth, but he didn't.

Knowing how much Hidan liked pain, Jashin was torturing him now. And he knew it, but he didn't care! He was going nice and slow and easy, not hurting him at all. Normally, that would be any Uke's dream. But Jashin knew that wasn't how Hidan wanted it. He would like it more if it hurt him, like everything.

It wasn't long before he lost control. Unable to help himself, Jashin thrust his huge cock into Hidan's nice, tight little hole with full force. He slammed in and yanked out, as hard as he could. Hidan screamed in pleasured pain. Actually, it was a pain to be in such pleasure; a pleasure to be in such pain.

"Ahhh! God, Jashin-sama!" Hidan cried.

"Damn right," The Seme stayed focused.

"I'm… Oh, I'm close… FUCK!"

That was all it took for Hidan to spray his cum all over everything, soaking the bed and floor. It all felt too deliciously good, wrapping and squeezing around his cock. Jashin let loose a loud howl, and came inside those sweet warm walls. His body spasmed, and he lost all control, allowing Hidan to finally escape. Of course, it was a little late for that now. Jashin lay panting, and gathering his breath.

Hidan moaned again, pulling on his clothes. "That was… fuck!"

"Yes, and a good one, I might add."

"Fuck you!"

Jashin looked at him. "…You just did."

With a smile and a wink, the evil god of death left. Hidan was all alone again.

"Oh, that's right!" Hidan yelled, angrily. "Just fuck me and then leave after! Fucking bastard…"

He heard a voice laughing in the distance. "Goodnight, Hidan-chan…" He wondered if he would ever see him again.

~~Owari~~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was hard to write at first, but as I got going it got easier. By the end of each scene, I was loving it! I tried to take my time with this one though, and not rush. Zetsu needs love! XD And poor Kabuto. I don't really feel that bad for him, since he's not my favorite but oh well. He got what he deserved, I guess. Justice! Woohoo! And the JashinXHidan scene was sexy, huh? I thought it was, I love writing yaoi! Poor Hidan… Well I hope you liked it. **

-Kaline Reine


End file.
